<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dress by criersw1fey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021981">Dress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/criersw1fey/pseuds/criersw1fey'>criersw1fey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Female Sirius Black/Female Remus Lupin, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/criersw1fey/pseuds/criersw1fey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has a one-sided crush and Remus is heartbroken. With the winter ball approaching the situation couldn't be worse. Well until drunk confessions in the bathtub and blatant ignoring things are about to change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. All of this silence and patience, pining in anticipation My hands are shaking from holding back from you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I believe that men should/can wear dresses, but I'm a lesbian and wanted to write about falling for my best friend. So that's why the genderbending. No war au, I really couldn’t bother with canon compliance right now<br/>Yes, this is based on a Taylor Swift song.. Deal with it</p><p>English isn't my first language so I apologize for the typos beforehand.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were positively drunk. Mary had firewhiskey and it wasn’t like they would skip an opportunity to drink. Especially when it wasn’t at their cost.  They had been sitting in Gryffindor common room laughing, teasing each other, and playing fun party games. Their personal favourite was never have I ever. Both Remus and Sirius knew how childish the game was but it didn’t stop them from enjoying it thoroughly.<br/>
First few rounds were easy questions that most of them would drink at such as: “Never have I ever gotten detention”, “never have I ever had my first kiss” and “never have I ever tried to propose to a teacher.” </p><p>The first real question came from Dorcas.<br/>
“Never have I ever been on a date with someone when you fancied someone else.” She asked smiling knowingly.<br/>
Sirius downed her glass as nonchalantly as she could. Everyone got a bit confused with Sirius acting shyly about the question. Sirius was always seeing someone, or she had her eye on someone. She was notorious for flirting. A running joke with the marauders was that Sirius would flirt with anything as long as it could produce a response. She had never been embarrassed about liking someone, until now.  </p><p>While everyone was wondering about Sirius’s behavior,  Remus and Lily had  also taken sips of their drinks.<br/>
“Pads who did you fancy? I didn’t think you’d go to a date while pining after someone else. You could basically get anyone you wanted, anyone.” James asked the question everyone had been wondering.<br/>
“Yeah Siri, who do you like?”<br/>
“Pads have you been hiding something from us.”<br/>
Sirius was starting to get noticeably redder.  “That recent huh”, thought Remus.<br/>
Sirius finally broke the anticipating silence. “Curious bunch are you. Well anyways maybe I do fancy someone, and maybe I have reasons to not tell them about how I feel about them. And maybe I have enough reasons to believe my feelings aren’t reciprocated. So I don’t go around parading that crush.” Remus swore she could see tears glimmering in her eyes. Sirius was getting drunker, and she had a tendency to become emotional while drunk. </p><p>“Anyways I’ve had enough to drink, I’m going to bed.” Before the sentence had ended she had already stormed away. Remus was starting to get flustered, maybe it’s just the alcohol, yeah that must be it. She tried to ensure herself that her reddening face was only a result of a few too many sips rather than the fact that Sirius Black, her long time one-sided crush, fancied someone that she hadn't told us about. Shit Rem, get a grip your friend is clearly sad and they all knew very well that Remus is the only person capable of calming her down.<br/>
“Yeah I’m going to go to her, you stay here.” She muttered and walked towards the stairs where Sirius had disappeared just seconds ago.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm spilling wine in the bathtub, you kiss my face and we're both drunk Everyone thinks that they know us, but they know nothing about</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she arrived at their dorm she heard the water running in the bathroom. Typical Sirius, she always took a bath when facing even a bit of inconvenience. Remus waited till the shower had stopped and then she knocked on the door. 

 “It’s Remus, can I come in.” 
Sirius waited a while  and muttered a positive response.<br/>
Sirius was lying in the bathtub, and Remus was relieved for the bubbles covering Sirius’s body. Body that Remus might have dreamt about those late nights when sleep wasn’t an option. Sirius had snatched a wine bottle, probably from James, and was now drinking it straight from the bottle.  Remus crouched down next to the tub and put her hand on the edge.</p><p>“Hey, you got out of there pretty fast, I just wanted to make sure you’re alright.”  
Without waiting for an answer she continued. “I get that this is a sensitive topic and you don’t have to tell me anything you aren’t comfortable with.” 

Sirius stared at the wall without even acknowledging Remus. It lasted for a while and Remus didn’t dare to interrupt the silence and it lasted for a while. 

Eventually Sirius answered. “Thank you Moony, thank you- thank you for being here. I don’t really show it but you’re a dear friend.” 

Ouch that hurt Remus thought to herself. She could see that Sirius was really drunk by the way her words slurred. With the amount of speech training Blacks had put their children through, it was concerning. Sirius’s words echoed in Remus’s brain. Focusing on the single word friend, Sirius could have rubbed salt in her wounds and it would’ve hurt less. But how could she have known, she didn’t. Remus tried to tell herself that Sirius wouldn’t have said that if she knew how Remus felt. But the voice in her head kept telling her that’s exactly what Sirius would say. She'd want to stay friends but reciprocating her feelings would be too much.</p><p> Remus hadn’t finished her mental monologue when Sirius continued. “And about my crush.” A pause. “Well, I can’t pretend that it doesn’t hurt-. It doesn’t hurt when she tells me about her romantic rendezvous and I have to just listen.” 

Wait, Remus was freaking out, did she just say she when describing the unrequited crush. Would it be possible that I was the person. The same voice in her head kept telling her  “Don't get your hopes up. It’s not you and you’re just going to get hurt.” 

 Sirius was completely unaware of the mental battle Remus was facing and continued. “But honestly it’s unfair that I keep bothering you with my problems you can’t even relate to.”

 Sirius you unbelievable idiot, thought Remus. Of course she could relate to it.

 “Believe me it doesn’t bother me the slightest.” Remus muttered an answer. A lie. 

And then Sirius’s hand grabbed Remus’s. Still lying on the edge of the tub. Remus froze. It hadn’t been a mistake. Her hand was still tightly clutched in Sirius’s.  They sat there in silence for what felt like an eternity. </p><p>“Remus, don’t take this personally but I’m getting pruney and would like to get out of the bath. So if you don’t mind-” 

Sirius turned towards Remus and pressed a sloppy kiss on her lips.

 “Oh god Sirius I’m so sorry I’m going to head out.” Remus nearly ran out of the bathroom. “Remus It’s alright I just don’t feel like flashing my tits to you.” Remus was already almost out of the door “Yet.”

 Had Sirius just said yet, about showing her tits to Remus.  This night hadn’t helped and currently she was certain of two things only; she had fallen for Sirius hard and the fact that  Sirius had kissed her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>